


Off His Nut

by gritsinmisery



Series: Off [5]
Category: The Professionals
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-31
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gritsinmisery/pseuds/gritsinmisery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end is near</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off His Nut

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Off" challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/profile)[**teaandswissroll**](http://community.livejournal.com/teaandswissroll/).

Off His Nut

"Bodie!"

He was hallucinating Ray again, like he'd done when he ran a fever the first night after he'd been shot. His Ray had many little knives under his tongue, like Kipling's Mowgli. He'd flayed Bodie with all of them that night. That's what came of having a Golly for your conscience.

"How long have you been like this? I'm gonna get an ambulance and some bolt-cutters, but I'll be right back, I swear. Oh _God_, Bodie…"

Even his conscience was being kind now; he must be off his nut for that to happen. The end must be very close.


End file.
